


Spud

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Have Your Cake And Eat It [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Gift Fic, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, birthday fic, marvelous birthdays, prompts, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: "You look like a constipated potato."





	Spud

**Author's Note:**

> September 10 2017 - Pietro Maximoff/Jack Rollins barista!AU for loriemitchell
> 
>  
> 
> my first ever coffeeshop au! The setting is loosely based on my local area - we often take our dog for walks around the lake, finishing with a visit to the dog-friendly cafe! 
> 
> Originally written for [marvelous birthdays](https://archiveofourown.org/series/700227)

Spud

 

* * *

 

 

Jack Rollins, owner of the Lakeside Beans Cafe, looked up from the latte he was making as the bell jangled on the gate. Another pair of customers lined up at the counter, their dogs panting at the ends of their leads after their morning excursion around the lake. He opened the cafe with the payout from the accident that almost killed him, leaving him with a head full of titanium, a deep scar on one side of his face and a knee that predicted the weather with perfect reliability. The outdoor cafe was his dream, specially designed to cater for all the people who liked to start their day with a brisk jog, leisurely walk, or full speed run with their best four-legged friend. As well as the usual human cafe fare, Jack provided a small range of dog treats, and a replenishing trough of fresh water for his customers canine companions.

A quick glance at the clock told him the rush was almost over - most of his regulars had already been and gone, with only the last few stragglers left. As soon as he cleared the current orders, Jack and his server, Sharon, started the first major cleanup of the day, taking advantage of the lull.

He was deep in the back of the fridge with a damp cloth when the bell rang again, and a moment later Sharon tapped him on the shoulder. 

“I think you might want to serve this one,” she said, waggling her eyebrows playfully and grinning with anticipation. 

Dropping the cloth back into the bucket of hot, soapy water, he stood up, groaning at the stiffness his knees, and turning around to see what had got her so excited. His breath caught in his chest. 

Pietro had first walked into the cafe some nine months previous, accompanied by his elderly German Shepherd, Lady. Jack was immediately taken with the young man's scruffy blonde hair and muscular physique, and the frail old dog tugged ever so gently at his heartstrings. The pair quickly developed a routine of walking the lake three or four times a week. Even though he wasn't a naturally chatty person, Jack always made an effort to get to know his regulars and with Pietro it very quickly turned into a light flirtation. Encouraged by Sharon, he was all ready to ask Pietro out on a date when the young man disappeared.

The first day he didn't show up, Jack was disappointed but not too concerned, assuming that Lady was having a bad day, as it had happened a few times in the three months the pair had been walking the lake. The second day they missed, Jack was a bit more concerned, and the third day he told Sharon he had a feeling that Lady had died. Sharon agreed, and they went about their day. 

A week with no sign of them stretched into a month, then two months, and eventually Jack accepted that Pietro wasn't coming back, dealing with his burgeoning feelings and disappointment by burying himself in his work.

And now he was back. Six months after inadvertently and (most likely unintentionally, Jack told himself), breaking his heart, Pietro walked back into his cafe as if he'd never been gone, accompanied by a very pretty redhead. There was a sinking feeling in Jack's stomach, followed a pang of disappointment. As he watched, the woman kissed Pietro on the cheek and took a seat at one of the tables.

Wiping his hands on a towel, Jack studied Pietro as he wove through the tables to the counter. His hair was the same shaggy blonde mess Jack remembered, although it was definitely longer. He was wearing sturdy boots, jeans, and a heavy leather jacket instead of the t-shirt and shorts he usually wore for walking. The redhead wore a similar outfit. As he got closer, Jack busied himself tidying the already perfectly arranged counter, but still noticing how tired the other man looked - dark circles under his eyes, pale skin, and new lines etched on his face.

“Hi,” Jack said when Pietro reached the counter.

“Hello,” Pietro replied, a smile lighting up his face. “Long time, no see.”

“It  _ has _ been a while,” Jack said. “What can I get you today?”  _ Keep it professional, _ he thought.

Pietro glanced at the menu, and then rattled off his usual order - cappuccino and two scones with strawberry jam and extra cream.

“And your girlfriend?” Jack asked.

Pietro stared at him for a moment, forehead wrinkling in confusion until comprehension dawned in his eyes and he grinned widely.

“My  _ sister, _ ” he said slowly, eyes twinkling as his grin widened, “would like chamomile tea, please.”

Sister.

Jack's heart soared.

“Right,” he said, keeping tight control of his face. “One chamomile tea.” He finalised the order in the computer, and told Pietro the price. “Did you want to wait? Or do you want me to bring it to the table when it’s ready?”

“I’ll wait,” Pietro said, still smiling broadly as he tapped his card.

Sharon had already started on the drinks, so Jack busied himself with the scones.

“How is business?” Pietro asked.

“It’s been good,” Jack replied. “Can’t complain.”

“And how have you been?”

Jack didn’t look around as he answered. “Yeah, good. You?” He tacked the question on casually.

“Not so good,” Pietro replied. “My Lady, she passed on.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jack turned around, putting the plate of scones on a tray. “I hope it was easy for her. She was a good dog.”

Pietro nodded. “She went in her sleep. The best way, I think.” He shifted on his feet, as if thinking hard about something. Jack pulled the cream out of the fridge, giving the canister a little shake before squirting it into a bowl.

“My father, he also passed on,” Pietro said, his voice soft and sad. “It was very sudden. Wanda and I, we had to return to Sokovia to help our mother with the arrangements. We’ve only been back for a few days.”

Jack stopped moving and looked at Pietro. “I’m real sorry to hear that. It must have been tough for you all.”

“Thank you,” Pietro replied, bowing his head a little in acknowledgement. “It is good to be home again. The last six months have been … very difficult.”

They stood there awkwardly until Sharon distracted them by placing the tea and coffee on the tray.

“Look, if there’s anything- what’s that?” Jack’s voice changed from soft to startled as the front of Pietro’s jacket bulged suddenly, as if an alien chestburster was about to explode from his ribcage.

“Oh!” His face lit up. “I can’t believe I almost forgot! I was hoping he would wake up so I could introduce you.”

Jack watched curiously as Pietro unzipped his jacket and fumbled around for a moment before withdrawing a wriggling, mewling bundle of brown fur.

“My new puppy,” he announced proudly, cradling it in his hands while trying to hold it up so Jack could see it properly. “We just picked it up from the shelter and …” he paused, uncertain eyes flicking to meet Jack’s, “and I wanted to bring him down right away.” He adjusted his grip, and lifted the little beast up for inspection.

Jack was still startled that Pietro had wanted to introduce his new pet to  _ him _ and blurted out “He looks like a constipated potato.”

“ _ You _ look like a constipated potato!” Pietro retorted, scowling as he hugged the puppy close to his chest. “Don’t you listen to him,” he cooed into its floppy ear, “he obviously doesn’t appreciate beauty.”

Jack swore. “Of course I appreciate beauty,” he snapped. “I’ve been appreciating you long enough.”

As soon as the words were out he wanted to take them back. He certainly hadn’t wanted to blurt them out like that.

“That doesn’t change the fact that your new dog looks like a potato though,” he continued. Maybe if he ignored what he’d said, Pietro would as well. “Hey, does he have a name yet? You could call him Spud.”

“Spud?” Pietro echoed in a weak voice, staring at Jack like he’d suddenly sprouted another head.

Jack sighed. What a balls up. “Spud,” he said, looking at his feet, “is another word for potato. It’s slang.”

“Potato,” Pietro repeated.

“Yeah,” Jack said, wishing the conversation would end. He was sure he could hear Sharon trying very hard not to laugh as she took over cleaning the fridge.

“I will consider it,” Pietro said, and Jack looked up, “if you, perhaps, would consider going on a date with me?”

It was Jack’s turn to stare. “What?”

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Pietro asked, the still squirming puppy licking enthusiastically at his chin.

“Yeah,” Jack said, the weight lifting from his chest. “I’d love to.”

  
  
  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this fic needs a sequel or continuation, feel free to request it for YOUR birthday fic [here](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/ask) but please, read [The Rules](https://marvelousbirthdays.tumblr.com/rules) first.
> 
> I'll also be including some other fics I've written for birthdays NOT associated with marvelous birthdays.
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
